I'm Not Missing You
by Jewel3
Summary: When the phone rang, I didn't pick it up.


Title: I'm Not Missing You  
Author: Jewel  
Email: jewel_kaufman@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be... Now there's a depressing thought. Song lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Missing You" by Brooks and Dunn, as in, also not mine *g*.   
Feedback: Pretty please?  
Summary: "When the phone rang, I didn't pick it up."  
Archive Rights: DDFH. WRFA. Everyone else, ask and ye shall have.  
Notes: I heard this song on the radio on the way home from work and I just *had* to write this. *g* I've started the sequel/companion to Scratching the Surface, but I've never written Logan POV before so it's going kinda slowly... and painfully... *g* but it'll be done in due time. I've also started a ficlet inspired by J. Marie's latest, and I'm still working on the series I entered the fanfic-writing arena in the first place for. Eeps. I'd feel a lot better if I didn't have a bad case of writer's block at the moment... At least I finished this one. ;)  
Dedication: Thanks to Heather and Taryn for all their wonderful feedback, and thank you to everyone who gave me such sweet feedback on To Be My Man as well - sorry I didn't get to reply to those individually, I'll do better this time. :)  
  
  
~I ain't missing you  
since you've been gone away  
I ain't missing you  
no matter what my friends say...~  
  
  
When the phone rang, I didn't pick it up. I learned in my first week here that one does not get between Jubilation Lee and a ringing telephone – not without escaping with all their appendages intact, at least.  
  
Sure enough, the phone had barely rung for the second time before the girl in question had lifted it from its base, having jumped up off the floor and over the couch Kitty and I were sitting on in a truly impressive display of gymnastics. We watched with thinly concealed amusement as she popped her gum into the receiver, enthusiastically greeting whoever was on the other line.  
  
Sitting back on the couch, I frowned slightly as Jubes' face froze for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "Wolvie!" She squealed, her arm flailing towards me in a beckoning gesture, "Rogue! Wolvie's on the phone, c'mere!"  
  
Standing, my legs felt like lead as I forced one foot forwards, then the other, nearly shaking in anticipation of hearing the familiar voice on the phone. I never thought he'd call, and I couldn't get to where Jubilee stood fast enough.  
  
She obviously agreed with me on that last point, cuz she only rolled her eyes as I stumbled forwards and she cracked her gum into the receiver again, placing one newly manicured hand on her hip as she sighed at my approach, "Jeez, chica, slow-much? Wolvie, y'know, for someone who can't stop talking about you, she sure as hell's taking a whi-mph!" She finished with a muffled cry as I covered her mouth with one gloved hand and practically tore the receiver from her grasp with the other, a look of shocked outrage on my face as what she'd just said *out loud* sunk in to my head.  
  
"What about the *plan*?" I hissed, after covering the mouthpiece, biting my lip as my mind raced. The plan had been the focus point of many a discussion, in fact, Jubilee herself had come up with the beginning stages. And now it was ruined unless I found some way to salvage it. The crux of the plan was basically playing good, old fashioned hard-to-get. Complicated, it was not, but still required not blatantly telling the object of my continuous and undying affections exactly how I much I missed him.  
  
Time for some damage control.  
  
With Jubilee properly chastened, I uncovered the mouthpiece and summoned up my most cheerful tone of voice, "Hey sugar," I drawled, turning my back on the gruesome twosome as they watched me from the couch, "How're you doin'?"  
  
"Hey darlin'," Logan said, faint amusement plain in his tone, "That the yellow one?"  
  
I frowned a little as I noticed he'd dodged my second inquiry, but rolled my eyes at his question, a rueful smile lighting the corners of my mouth, "Yeah, that was Jubilee. Just ignore her, she's sleep deprived."  
  
The small chuckle that greeted my remark did strangely pleasant things to my insides and I gripped the phone tighter as he spoke again, "You okay there, Marie? They takin' care of you?"  
  
Nodding even as I knew he wouldn't be able to see, I carried the phone out of the room, ignoring Jubilee and Kitty's quiet protests as I found a quiet corner in the hall and sat down, stealing myself for what I knew I had to do. "I'm good, Logan. I'm doin' real good here. There's lotsa stuff to do, and I'm always... I'm always real busy." I said, hoping that didn't come out quite as awkward as it sounded in my head.  
  
"That's real good, kid," he said, and I bit my lip at the endearment as he continued, "I'm, uh, sorry 'bout not callin' you before. I mean, I was way out there for a while, searchin'." He added, and I nodded again as I screwed up my courage, closing my eyes and forcing out the words before I could make myself stop.  
  
"That's okay, Logan. I mean, I'm just so busy lately. I don't really have a spare moment, y'know? You're lucky you caught me now, y'know? I'm just so busy..."  
  
I could tell that's not what he expected me to say from the slight pause before he spoke again, and I declared a little victory even as I found myself unable to open my eyes, "That's... that's great, darlin'. That's real great." He said, and I could hear the slight confusion at my distant response in his voice, "You think you'll be able to spare me a moment when I get back?" he asked, and even though I knew he was teasing me, I had to stick to the plan.  
  
"Well, I'll try my best..." I said, drawing my knees up to my chest, "I'm just so busy, so it'll depend on when, y'know?" I finished, before covering the mouthpiece and letting out a shaky breath as I began to wonder exactly what kind of response I'm expecting to get out of him. "Didja wanna speak to the professor? Or Jean?" I asked through my fingers as I curled tighter into myself in my spot in the hall.  
  
"Uh, no, that's okay," he said, and this time the confusion was as clear as day, "I was actually thinkin' 'bout headin' back, but, uh... if yo- if you're keepin' busy and all, I might check out a few more things..." he said slowly, and my stomach leapt into my throat at the slight hint of sadness in his tone and the meaning in his words. The plan was *not* supposed to do *this*. The plan was supposed to have him heading back right away!  
  
Like he'd... already... planned on... doing...  
  
"I don't miss you, Logan." I blurted out before I could stop myself, my eyes flying open at the bluntness of my tone.  
  
"Marie-" He started, and I could swear he sounded almost... *wounded*.  
  
"I don't miss you, Logan." I repeated weakly, quickly interrupting him before he took my words at face value, this time focusing on putting deliberate emphasis behind my purposefully insincere words as I tried to get my true meaning across, "I don't miss you a *lot*."  
  
He was silent for a moment, and I could almost hear the thoughts clicking in his mind as he processed my silent explanation. Another, softer chuckle echoed in my ear as he understood my weird behaviour, and I found myself joining him as I made a note to myself not to listen to Jubilee and Kitty anymore when it comes to matters of the heart. I didn't need an elaborate plan to make Logan think I'm special, I have all of his memories, after all, and I couldn't recall him ever picking up a phone to call someone before. That should've occurred to me in the first place... I don't know why I didn't see it before.  
  
He cleared his throat and I pressed the phone closer, listening to him breathing in the silence between us and somehow knowing that he was doing the same thing. "You don't miss me, eh darlin'?" He asked a moment later, and I smiled at the fond mischief in his tone.  
  
"I don't miss you a *lot*, Logan," I answered softly, closing my eyes and picturing his face as he took a breath and spoke in a gentle, rumbling voice.  
  
"I don't miss you a lot too, Marie," He said gruffly, and I couldn't help but smile, "I'll be home soon."  
  
*** 


End file.
